


the ocean is stupid and so is black coffee

by Apkl (Chiicheo)



Series: yo mama jokes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Compliant, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, veltel azlia is really shitty at taking his medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiicheo/pseuds/Apkl
Summary: ...It's been a year and the ex-jester still doesn't get how Ozuru casually drank this. If you asked Veltel, coffee tasted like shit. Especially black coffee. Ozuru's favorite. Alas, it was a ritual. On the day Hirose passed, Veltel had committed to drinking a full cup of black hot coffee.
Series: yo mama jokes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	the ocean is stupid and so is black coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satsujins bitchass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=satsujins+bitchass).



> trying something new

a sip and he already felt like stopping, like walking away and drinking something actual human beings could drink;

but it was a commitment, and one veltel azlia planned to uphold.

'...Once again, you were right.'

things did turn out pretty okay for the ex-jester, admittedly. he got his own place, with a good view. of the ocean. but it was cheap, and rent was good, so azlia settled for just keeping the blinds closed. but that was something you already knew, as the jester stared daggers into the floor. this was more for himself then anything. hirose probably wouldn't mind, but god be damned if azlia ever quit something.   
'I'll sit here for the rest of the week if i have to, y'know.'

last year it took 48 hours straight. for one cup. how the hell do you just drink this casually, he'd asks without words. Sitting on the side of the counter, you respond.

'It being "good" doesn't answer my question.'

azlia looks upwards. looks like could have sworn he heard a little chuckle come from somewhere. maybe he forgot to take his medication again, or maybe he just took too much of it. again. probably would have made the coffee taste even worse. you'd simply murmur as he jolted up, eyes expanding. maybe he knows it's not really you. he sure knows this isn't healthy, but it's not like you hate him anymore. you used to. you don't hate him. he killed you and you forgave him. **WHY DOES HE WANT TO GET RID OF YOU.  
  
**~  
  
Ozuru glances away, and turns back to watch you down the entire cup.

'..I don't want to get rid of you. You should know that by now, Ozuru.' You'd cough a bit. Tastes terrible, as you expected. But you held eye contact. Like you u̴͐se̵͑d ̶to̵̖̚.̶̆

'I love you. But If I drown in you again I'll die. And I know if I drown you'll go down with me.''  
  


**Author's Note:**

> nice talking to you again


End file.
